tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama Championship
So, do teh users on here decide who gets voted off? Holli *Yeah. --Hikareh. 00:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *Oh goshies... Holli *I noe, rite. --Hikareh. 00:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *So... what shall I do? --''' am Greenglow' 01:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *I'd like you to be in as many episodes as possible as Chris's servant. Or an unpaid intern, or both. --Hikareh. 01:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *Okay. OH NOES. I won't get paid. Se lave. ' am Greenglow' 21:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) *So, the next episode is this Saturday, correct? Holli 09:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah! My official debut! ' am Greenglow' 21:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Whee. --Hikari 21:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Do you think we should have titles? - --Zeus0 22:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Huh? --Hikari 22:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *well on the total drama island wiki if you go to a characters page at the first sentence there would be a nick name for the charcter - --Zeus0 22:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *No, I don't really wanna. --Hikari 22:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *I guess that we'll get those as teh show progresses. Also, Zeus, you want a character pic? Just give me a description of him and who you'd like as your base and I can make him... --RandomDude101 22:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Hikaris making it - --Zeus0 22:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *D=< --RandomDude101 22:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Whoa. Holli 22:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Oh my gosh. --★ Blanky 01:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *I think I'm just gonna stop doin' this. It's ''much too crazy. Hard to keep up with, y'know? Yeah, plus, I keep posting late. So, yeah... --Game-fanatic 20:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *NO! LOGAN BE AN IMPORTANT! Holli 20:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ya', without the anteater....there's only one guy who I can bother of!!! (Other be turle Lukeman)A go-go Sim 20:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *I know he is! *slapped* But there's no control, and it gets tiring to RP when everyone one is being all crazy and insane and all the same. O_O --Game-fanatic 20:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *I SHALL EAT YOU IF ANY OF YOU PEOPLE CALL ME A TURTLE AGAIN! --RandomDude 21:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *Um...I personally think it might be better if we did this RP on our Wiki...and on a blog. I dunno. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100524030219/mysims/images/3/34/Dizzy.gif --★ Blanky 23:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *IF YOU DO BLANKY'S IDEA, WAIT UNTIL TEH 15TH!!!!!! I AIN'T ALLOWED ON TEH WIKI TILL THEN!!! --RandomDude 23:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *But you're allowed on this Wiki? :O --★ Blanky 23:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *I HAZ TO BE-ETH CRAZY! Holli 17:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *@Blanky: He thinks that that teh only wiki i go on is MySims Wiki or he doesn't know that if you sign up for one wiki, you sign up for 'em all, so he just blocked everything mysims.wikia.com. --RandomDude 00:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) *Put all of thet in a blog...? Nah, I don't like dat idea, in my personal way.A go-go Sim 19:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) *Made out of boredom: --RandomDude 23:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *Oooh. --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 23:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool. New tutrle's costume...A go-go Sim 01:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Whoa,the people be big - --Zeus0 22:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) We should have the first challenge already! Puffles Rule 22:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule this show is so amzing so someone at the top said we get to vote someone off! if this true I would vote off Jaime because she is a meanie or sammy because he klutzy amd would be badd in challenge. *You think I should be elimanated first? --Puffles Rule *Not that I can vote (well, I could but it wouldn't count) but G-F seems like he wants to go... *Ohmy the first challenge. Who will be voted off..? >.< A go-go Sim 17:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) *I'm a big fan of this show! The challenge is really good and it looks like Team 1 is losing though. Carrie is so funny loving Sammy. Holli looks different from before, I think someone changed her. *I just realized I'm becoming antagonistic... I'm both happy and upset... 03:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) *omg i hope sammy stays in at leest he stuck with his guts and tried to help his teem and u have to be that way to win challenges even know hes clumsy mabe his clumbs ness will win a chalenge mabe slip on a bannana and slip in to the lead or find a short cut and win so plees pleess keep him in not jamie no not her jammie isnt the best purson--Snookie99 22:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Snookie99 *I am soooo evil!! It's just so fun!! 02:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *@Snookie: Seriously? T_T You're not a part of this so stay out of it! *drinks niceness potion* *Don't be so mean Secretive! --Summer *I was looking around and found this camp! And I have to say I really like it! I want to see someone elimanated already! My favorite team would have to be the Brudal Baracuda's. Blue Ccc 08:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Blue Ccc *@Summer: Stay out of this cheerleader!!! *drinks two gallons of niceness potion* *I guess we would need more than 2 gallons...*slapped* And thanks to you for liking our show, plus, you like mah team. ^-^ A go-go Sim 23:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Elimanation Chart! *Do you guys like the way I made the elimanation chart? --Summer *Yesh... --Holli 00:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *Eh. --Secretive *Yup, it's pretty cool! --Puffles *I can't beilieve I'm talking to you guys! I love the elimanation chart, but someone needs to be elimanated alreadyyyyy! Blue Ccc 01:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Blue Ccc Poll Who is your favorite contestant on TDC? Destiny Blanky Logan James Amanda Jane Katie (Not Katie from TDI) Chris (Not Chris McLean) Sammy Sky Maria Trey Holli Summer Corey Luke Jamie Tiffany Zeke Carrie --Holli 00:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *Poll= Epic fail. I'll redo it somewhere else. --Holli 00:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *It's not that bad... you just need to remove the extra lines. *I has made a poll: Who is your favourite staff member? Chris McClean Chef Hatchet Andrew the Intern --''' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 22:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back *I have returned, and I've been editing the episode I left on. So, can someone get Zordon (Andrew) to edit it (episode 2 ... I believe, "It's gonna be a looooooooooong summer", or somethin') in response? I'll start editing episode 3 in a little bit. --Game-fanatic 17:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *I already did... I like being antagonistic. But not Heather antagonistic. Heather is just evil... -- *Someone voted for Jamie as their favorite contestant!! *world explodes* --Secretive13 I'm suprised Holli got no votes! Corey785 13:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) *Probableh because nobodeh looks at teh talk page for TDC. :P --Holli 14:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) *I look at it... Puffles Rule 02:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule *Hehe... Spite, Revenge, and Coffee... I'm thinkin about makin that my new Sig... *WHEE! Two votes... MEH! --Holli 21:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) *let me guess...one of them was u, Veronica? Sneaker Night 19:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *We should put this in the top of our main story, don't you? A go-go Sim 22:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Omaigosh *I left Katie stuck to a wall. Hey... Good song. "I ENDED UP, STUCK TO A WALL!" --Holli 21:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *ya...I SHOULD KNOW!!! D:< Sneaker Night 21:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *You left... Katie Stuck to a wall. Ma-ade Sky-y take a fall. And are making Andrew go a-whall! --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 21:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) **I left Katie stuck to a wall. Hey... Good song. "I ENDED UP, STUCK TO A WALL!" --Holli 21:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) **ya...I SHOULD KNOW!!! D:< Sneaker Night 21:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) **You left... Katie Stuck to a wall. Ma-ade Sky-y actually, i interrogated sky, pinning her down on the ground...Veronica just stepped on her 21:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC)** *Oh, yeah... well... She left Katie... STUCK TO A WALL!!! She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a wa-a-a-a-all! --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 21:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *...thanks, Shakespear Y_YSneaker Night 21:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Elimination of the Person Named Katie *well, who thinks i'm gonna be eliminated? i'd be sad if i was...cuz dis be uber funSneaker Night 03:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks to me, I'm tryin to protect you cuz this rivalry with Holli is fun. Plus now that Holleh is evil instead of hyper-weird, we'll have to get it from Carrie and you. --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 03:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) *gracias, Senor Inturn XD Sneaker Night 02:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) *But it's not going to work out. Ah have a plan and a back-up plan that can't fail. --Holli 02:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *But I have intern powers and my new gadget! --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 05:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *But I'm no longer targeting Katie. But ah had a pretty uber idea, though... --Holli 05:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Yah... I'm targeting mah creation. Much eaiser to get rid of. --' IS MINE!!!' 05:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *@Veronica: you be doing it at Blanky? ._. Sneaker Night 21:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *No. Now I'm trying to get you and Blanky into an alliance. --' IS MINE!!!' 01:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *GENIUS!!!!Sneaker Night 01:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) *Curse you raccoons!!! I shall be in the forest till the end of the episode. :0 --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 03:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *...i want clam chowder ._.Sneaker Night 01:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *What up with Destiny's pic change? Eh, I like it! I think I may wanna change mine...--' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 04:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *why is everyone suddenly changing their pics?Sneaker Night 19:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *All I did was add eyeborws. But Hikari, could you make mah hair look more like Noah's... cept shorter? PWEASE?! --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 00:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *yours looks........evil-ish-erSneaker Night 00:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *THAT BE TEH POINT!!! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!--' Manipulation, and Coffee...''' 03:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) *0.0 *slowly walks away*Sneaker Night 04:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) New Picture! Whenever someone is elimanated, their person will be taken off the picture! --Puffles Rule i be, like, da only uber giggly one on it...BRILLIANT!!!Sneaker Night 23:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah tink ze background shood be black liek da othah contestants who hav id but nice job. Ah've been readan' dis, quite interestan'... --iKatrina<3 shouldn't trey be taken off? Sneaker Night 03:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Two things In Need First of all, is anybody gonna put reasons why someone got eliminated in the episode? Second of all, when is there gonna be da titles for characters? Sneaker Night 03:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi This Is Ethans star do You know How To Make Pictures like gwen dressed up as a hippie? How can i do that? thank you How do I make People Look diffrent Hi This Is Ethans star do You know How To Make Pictures like gwen dressed up as a hippie? How can i do that? thank you